


Blind Debasement

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: bloodyvalentine, Eye-Licking, Guro, Incest, M/M, Oculingus, Pseudo-Incest, Quasi-incest, Sibling Incest, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor fantasizes about an evil frost giant Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Debasement

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a BloodyValentine fill over on DW: Eye-Licking/Oculingus and Xeno. Also for Guro square in Kink Bingo.

Thor has made a general rule to never worry much over what passed through his own head when masturbating and he had always held fast to that rule. Until recently. Because, okay maybe repeatedly fantasizing about your little brother while jerking off could be construed as weird and maybe it is more than a bit worrying that it doesn’t bother him when it happens - in fact he enjoys it - but now things were downright... well, the only word that could come close to describing the unbidden images is _horrific._

  
Probably his favorite and the most terrifying starts the simplest: Loki entering Thor’s chamber and kissing him slowly whispering sweet nothings with his wonderful silvertongue. But then it always gets... strange. Loki’s would become icy cold, and his skin blossoms sapphire and onyx under Thor’s fingers, his eyes burn ruby red and his teeth elongate and sharpen into pointed fangs. Finally, two black spiraling horns sprout from his brow and twist, snap, and bleed as they grow until they put the golden helm Loki normally wore to shame.

  
Then Loki laughs. Not the good laugh from days gone by, but the harsh maniacal laugh of a monster. Of an evil frost giant.

  
Then, Loki smiles and uses magic to slam Thor to the floor, and slice Thor’s chest with his claws, cut him, cause him pain. Such good pain. Then he bites Thor, claims him with a burning cursed Jotunn bondmark.

  
Where Thor’s mind wandered from there was vast in it’s changing, usually ending in Loki growing powerful tentacles to choke him or magically lengthening the claws on his hands and feet and sharpening his fangs to bleed Thor further. In more than a few fantasies Loki found new humiliating and grotesque ways to debase Thor before killing him.

  
But Thor did have a favorite... It involved the Jotunn torturing him for awhile before finally laying Thor upon his bed and kissing and biting his neck. Then, Loki would work his way up, nipping roughly at Thor’s jaw and chin, distracting the Thunderer by spearing his older brother inside his glacially cold body, and beginning to painfully ride him. The harsh, erotic burn of his quickly freezing member always succeed in causing Thor to be caught off guard as Loki licked a trail of ice up his cheek and across one of his eyes, the Jötnar purple-black tongue blacking out the vision in his left eye. Then Loki would move to the other, effectively coating both of Thor’s eyes in a thin glaze of ice, while reaching back and stroking Thor’s balls with his clawed hand. Loki would lean down and whisper in Thor’s ear as he tries in vain to blink the ice away. “Stop.” Then he leans back down and starts licking again. “I’m going to do this all night, until I freeze the eyes out of your stupid skull.” Loki, keeps licking and licking, and fucking himself on Thor’s dick...

  
Usually that’s about the time that Thor comes.


End file.
